


Do you want to eat strawberry bingsu with me?

by dawonistheone



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawonistheone/pseuds/dawonistheone
Summary: Sanghyuk's favorite bingsu flavor is strawberry. But he never had the chance to eat it at the famous bingsu place because of work.Until Inseong, he got to try the sweetness of the strawberry, and his lips.





	1. The bingsu place.

**11PM.**

Sanghyuk has only one habit is going to the most popular bingsu place in Seoul, back to back each week at 11PM Friday. He rarely miss the “session” himself. That is the only way he can relax, to end a tired week of hearing his boss yelling to his department. He is simply a 25-year-old office worker, a mediocre guy from Seoul, and single. Imagining being that boring in your life, having a small amount of friends, don’t usually hang with colleagues because the ones in his department mostly spend the times at the office, and they don’t talk much with the boss yelling all the time. So Sanghyuk ended up having that habit. Well, because of that habit, he got on well with a waiter there, named Chanhee, he is still a college freshman so that explained why he got the weird shift starting at 8PM. Well, at that time that Sanghyuk goes to the bingsu place, it’s almost midnight, so Chanhee, most of the time, ended up talking to Sanghyuk, that is why they are close. Chanhee and Sanghyuk do not have much in common, but they still have things to catch up on each other. Sanghyuk usually tells Chanhee about the annoying boss he has and Chanhee tells him about the annoying friends and customers in the weeks.

  
_\- So the regular yeah?_   
_\- Yeah, but a little bit more on the sauce today, I’m feeling a bit down on sugar._   
_\- Okay, right up._

  
Although the whole place is full of empty seats, but today, there is another guess in the house. And he took Sanghyuk’s usual seats. Usually, after a few minutes after 11PM kicks in, there would only be Sanghyuk, Chanhee and another accountant in the place, but this guy today stayed there late.

  
**12AM.**

  
_\- Chanhee, how long had that guy been here?_   
_\- Well, before you, and maybe even before me. I don’t know hyung, he was just there when I was cleaning at 10. I forgot to tell you. And he brought some beers too, I think he had them…_   
_\- Well, it’s okay, but the one is not okay is that guy, are you sure he was here even before you? He’s looking down, and that is not good, we don’t need another one trying to kill himself at night…_   
_\- Hyung! Don’t be that negative. I think he is just a normal guy trying to help himself up with strawberry bingsu._   
_\- Wait, that was strawberry bingsu? Chanhee, you know your place usually runs out of strawberry at 5 right? That is the best-seller._   
_\- Oh—I didn’t thought it through._   
_\- Lemme go talk to that guy._   
_\- Hyung—_

  
Sanghyuk tries to reach that guy. He looked kind of sober, and he was maybe crying. The red head just wasn’t moving. Sanghyuk was really worried about this strange guy.

  
_\- Hey…?_   
_\- …_   
_\- You okay?_

  
Still no answer. Sanghyuk started to feel something was not right.

  
_\- Chanhee, call an ambulance._   
_\- Yes, hyung._

  
5 minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Chanhee helps Sanghyuk carry the guy on the vehicle.

  
_\- Call me after you got him into the hospital, yeah, hyung?_   
_\- Okay, I will, just get back to work._

**1AM.**

  
On the way to the hospital, Sanghyuk got into deep thinking. What if this guy is dead? No way, he was still breathing. But why couldn’t he hear us waking him up? What if he used drugs? Sanghyuk hates people that used drugs, because his dad was one of them, and he left Sanghyuk’s mom alone to raise him. He never remembers how his dad looked like, and he didn’t and doesn’t need to know. All he knows is that his dad was a jackass that doesn’t deserve him and his mother. After seeing that guy lying there at the hospital, looking at his charts seeing that he was just too drunk to hear anything, he paid for the fees and left the guy his recycle number and his fake name Dawon he used every time he do something good for other people.

Sanghyuk doesn’t like people talk to him like he is a giver, he prefers being alone, and the silence. He occasionally visits Ilsan to meet his mom, about once or twice a year, at Chuseok or Seollal. His mom is living with someone else now, but he is happy for them, at least his step dad doesn’t do drugs, and loves his mom with all of his heart, that is all Sanghyuk could ask for.

**8AM.**

  
_\- Have you done with your shift?_   
_\- Yeah, I was just wrapping up at work, how’s the guy?_   
_\- Well, he was only too drunk to hear us earlier, so nothing. You wanna grab some coffee?_   
_\- Today I don’t have class, so okay, text me the address okay?_

  
30 minutes later, finally they settled at a Starbucks near Sanghyuk’s apartment.

  
_“ Well I asked the one that did the shifts before me, hyung, that guy was one of the regulars there, like you, but he only went there with his girlfriend sharp 4, as usual, he will order 2 strawberry flavored bingsu and wait”_  
 _“ So what happened to his girlfriend yesterday? Dumped him?”_ Sanghyuk jokes a bit.  
 _“ Sadly, yeah… I assumed, because the waiter that had the shift before me said that he came there early, order 2 bowl of pat-bingsu and just cried.”_  
 _“ Wow, that’s hard shit there, getting dumped”_ Sanghyuk took a sip of coffee.

  
They stopped the conversation to take sips of coffee, and then Chanhee finally said something.

  
_\- Well, you know? Getting dumped is still better getting friend-zoned_   
_\- Wow, you had been friend-zoned once?_   
_\- No, just saying… Sanghyuk-hyung, are we friends..?_

  
That question really hits Sanghyuk. He never got a real friend, before Chanhee, it was only acquaintances, no one really got too close to Sanghyuk like this. He paused for a split second, and just answered Chanhee’s question with a nod and a smile. Chanhee also smiled at Sanghyuk, and was trying to say something but Sanghyuk’s ancient phone just went off.

  
_“Who’s this?”_   
_“Oh”_   
_“It’s nothing”_

  
All Chanhee can hear is those three sentences and Sanghyuk was back to focus into Chanhee’s story. They talked for a little while and Chanhee left. Sanghyuk stayed seated at Starbucks, thinking about the call he had earlier. He wouldn’t have taken that phone. Not at the date with his only friend.

  
**_**_ **

  
**6PM.**

  
He went out for a bite for dinner. He rarely does this, but today is a special day, he realized he has a friend, someone he can trust, and tell this friend everything. Sanghyuk is not good in relationship, he gotta admit, but he have this connection with Chanhee, someone like him, quiet, and likes mediocre things.

  
_"Can I have a spaghetti with champagne please?"_

  
He treated himself with Italian. He doesn’t like them that much, he just can’t afford it every time, so once in a while, when he has something great, like having a friend, he would celebrates with himself, treats himself a little bit. He enjoyed the food whilst thinking about Chanhee and his stuffs. He doesn’t like Chanhee that way, not one bit, but Chanhee sure is someone Sanghyuk can think about. The waiter sound woke him out of the deep thoughts he was having about Chanhee.

  
_"Here’s your check, sir. Please write your name and your number here."_

  
Sanghyuk wrote his name in the check, and took a long walk home, to his sweet apartment. On the way home, he thought about Chanhee again, this time to really confused about their relationship, friends, uhm, maybe not bad, Sanghyuk still haven’t familiar with this concept, but he knew what to do.

  
**8PM.**

  
Sanghyuk is gay. He knew that since 4th grade. Sometimes, he asked himself whether if he was just confused about his sexuality. But since his first kiss with a girl, he knew he is only into guys, into the boy’s part, the Adam’s apple and all. He never told anyone about this, simply because no one bother to ask him. He was this silent boy throughout schools so nobody really kinda remember him.

  
Korea was and still a rough place for gays to finally walk out in the street yelling “I like someone whose gender is the same with me”, so Sanghyuk just doesn’t need those eyes looking at him judging who he is. He just live like a single man, doing all those things most straight guys do.

  
That was what Sanghyuk thought when he walked by a famous gay bar in Seoul, seeing all those drag queens hanging in front of the bar, and he continued to walk his way home, trying to listen to what he had on his earphone at the time.  
Sanghyuk noticed something is changing inside him today.  



	2. The hospital

**9AM**

_“Let’s break up”_

The sound of the sentence broke Inseong in to smaller pieces. His 5-year girlfriend just broke up with him. He went to work, his face was deep in thoughts, thoughts about how he could hold her back, or even ask her about why, but Inseong knows her, she would not back down from anything that she did, that was what Inseong learned 5 years with her. He started dating her from his freshman year, it was hard being alone and being a Korean in London, leaving out the fact that he was not a very good English speaker. He met Karen, she was half Korean, and she had lived in London for 5 years. He fell for her quickly, because they were all alone at that moment, and Inseong had never fell in love with anyone, so he took that close friendship to another level. 4 years passed, he went back to Korea, leaving Karen there in London, alone because he got a job offer here. He asked Karen to leave with him, but she obviously refused him. One thing led to another, Karen visited Inseong for a month in Korea, but in the end, she said this long-distance relationship would not work and left early back to London in the morning, left Inseong in the floating mess of emotion. While she was here, Inseong took her everywhere she wants, even took her to the same bingsu place over and over again until it becomes their rituals in the months Karen was here, slowly, it had become Inseong’s too.

**2PM**

He arrived at the bingsu place with worries that he would break into tears. He brought a keg of beer by his side, well, not a keg, an empty keg with a few beer can that still full. He brought some of them in the bingsu place, ordered his regulars and started drinking beers and crying in the corner of the place. He had never felt this way before. In those 5 years, he had never fight with Karen or something, they just had the perfect time together, hanging out and loving each other. He got drunk and buried his head into his arms and he slept.

**5AM.**

When he woke up, he shook his head, feeling very heavy and realized he was in the hospital. He looked onto the wall at the clock, seeing it was saying 5, he tried to get off the bed, then a nurse came by to help him.

_\- You have been here for 4 hours, how have you been?_   
_\- Cool, but 4 hours? Isn’t it’s 5PM in the afternoon?_   
_\- No, it’s 5 in the morning sir… As the one brought you to this hospital said you had been asleep for about almost 12 hours before he got you here.._   
_\- Oh, crap. So, the guy who brought me here, did he leave his name or something?_   
_\- Oh, yeah, he did sir. He even paid for your hospital fees._   
_\- Really? What is his name and his number?_

The nurse showed Inseong the piece of paper that Sanghyuk wrote his name on with his ancient phone.

Dawon, what a beautiful name.

Inseong packed his personal stuffs and left the hospital, headed home. He had never been drunk before. Guess anyone would have to experience it someday. Inseong threw himself into bed, knowing today is Saturday and no work for him. He couldn’t sleep. Of course, after more than 12 hours of sleeping, he couldn’t do any of that any more today. He decided to get up, get to know about this Dawon guy that helped him into the hospital. And why was he there at 1AM at a bingsu place?

There is no results in the internet that helped him found out who was Dawon, just articles saying he did a lot of charities in the past and all of them was anonymous, and although there was some article about the WJSN’s member Dawon but still, he managed to filtered all that out to a post on Naver a long time ago.

**_“I got help from this guy named Dawon, I don’t know his family name, but I heard he did a lot of charity, do any of you guys know who he actually is?”_ **

Inseong scrolled down to read the comments.

**_“He was a successful businessman who likes to help people, his real name is maybe Minseok or something like SangIn or like that”_ **

_**> “I heard he likes being anonymous so he uses another phone when he helps people, he would leave that number if needed”** _

**9AM**

Inseong called the mystery guy Dawon.

_\- Hey, are you Dawon?_   
_\- Who’s this?_   
_\- Hey, I’m the guy that was pretty drunk last night in the bingsu place that you helped bringing in the hospital, I just wanna call to say thanks and maybe you want to hang out sometimes? If it’s not necessary you can just say no._   
_\- Oh—Uhm, I have a lot of work, so maybe I cannot fit into your schedule for a date, so sorry, yeah..?_   
_\- Oh, it’s okay, just call to express my gratitude for you, thanks a lot for what you do!_   
_\- It’s nothing._   
_\- So—bye..?_   
_\- Yeah, bye!_

Inseong hung up first. He knew he will try to meet this crazy guy who likes doing charity someday. He called up his high school friend Youngbin.

**6PM**

_\- Youngbin, how are you holding up these days? How are things at work?_   
_\- Well, it’s great actually, I have a job in the marketing department of this company, and well, the department I’m working in there is a very cool head of the department, although I heard the directors were yelling at him a lot for being easy on us._   
_\- Wow, that type of boss still exists?_   
_\- Sure, no doubt, he gave works for us and totally believed in our capabilities, even though I heard he is 2 years younger than us…_   
_\- Wow, the younger ones are really good these days huh?_   
_\- How about you? Isn’t Karen around right now?_   
_\- We broke up._   
_\- What? Broke up? What happened? Tell me right now you scumbag, did you cheated on her with somebody?_   
_\- Cheez, stop with the hard words, I didn’t cheat on her, and she was not seeing anyone at that moment._   
_\- Don’t tell me it was yesterday._   
_\- Yeah—_   
_\- I’m going to strangle you right now!! AND DON’T TELL ME YOU GOT DRUNK, BRO I HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR AGES AND –_   
_\- Yeah—I got drunk… sorry.._   
_\- I have nothing to say to you right now, Inseong….You have changed so much, just after the break up. What did she say to you when she was breaking up with you?_   
_\- She said long-distance will not work, and we should never see each other again…_   
_\- Wow, that was hard.. I know I’m in no place to tell you anything just because I like guys, but you should really call her, and really ask her what was wrong.._   
_\- Screw it, I will not call her Youngbin, she really made up her mind. I’m not that pathetic guy who really think long-distance works Youngbin, when I asked her to be in Seoul with me, I know this day will happen, but I didn’t think it was this close._   
_\- So what’s the real reason you call me here?_   
_\- When I got drunk last night, Youngbin, there was a guy at this bingsu place who took me in the hospital, and paid my hospital fees and all of that. And he left a fake name—_   
_\- Dude, wait a minute, fake name?? Why do you know? Was that THAT obvious being a fake name?_   
_\- No, it’s a perfectly normal name, it was beautiful though—anyway I searched the whole internet to read articles about a guy who likes doing charities and it might be him._   
_\- Dude—again, don’t be delusional, there are tons of people in Korea have the same name, let alone it’s a beautiful—what’s his name again?_   
_\- Dawon—_   
_\- BITCH I’M A COW ISN’T THAT THE NAME OF MY BIAS IN WJSN –_   
_\- Calm tf down he is a guy and Dawon is like an unisex name so yeah.._   
_\- But anyway stan WJSN_   
_\- Dude…_

They talked a little more and Youngbin got to leave to have dinner at his boyfriend’s apartment. Inseong met him a bit while ago when he was back after graduation, his name was Juho, Youngbin met him at a work convention in Busan. They have dated since.

**8PM**

Inseong walked down from the restaurant, seeing the gay bar downstairs filling with drag queens dancing joyfully in the breeze of November. Inseong felt happy for them, being outed like that is not easy in Korea, many of them was tied with the mind-set of being “man-ly” is important even if you are gay. Youngbin once told Inseong there was this kind of flock in the gay community that they labled themselves “masc4masc”. Well, the name says it all, this kind of gay man only want to hook up or be with someone who is “man-ly” so when they walk out on the streets, they will not get questions like “Why do you know this faggot?”

He continued walking back home. On the way home, he thought about that guy Dawon again, this time about how he acted and how Inseong can pay back to him. Again, the details of last night was just blurry pictures in his head, all he can remember was he was brought up at the hospital 4 hours before 5AM, so that means the time that the guy noticed him was about midnight, and usually, the only people that were still in the bingsu place are drunks and obviously regular comers. Dawon had a job, so he couldn’t be that guy who is drunk at midnight. So he must be the regular comers. Inseong feel very sure about that fact, then he came straight to the bingsu place to try asking for the regular comers.

**10PM**

He arrived at the place, with no one inside, he ordered his regulars again, and choose a comfy in the place to sit and read entries on the naver blogs. He fell asleep a bit and then woke up with the melted bingsu leftovers at 11. But no one in the place except him and the little waiter there.

_\- Uhm, can I ask you something? – Inseong asked, feared that the little waiter would not answer_   
_\- Yeah, I’m hearing? Oh, are you the drunk guy yesterday, sorry if I’m wrong cause yesterday I didn’t get a good look at you._   
_\- Oh – Inseong blushed- It’s .. me, I’m sorry for being such a mess._   
_-Oh, it’s okay, we’ve dealt with people that acted worse._   
_\- We..? Aren’t you are the only one working this shift with the shop assistant who is always asleep..?_   
_\- Oh, I meant Dawon hyung, he came here on Friday nights after work._   
_\- Dawon? The guy who got me into the hospital yesterday?_   
_\- Yeah, that’s him._   
_\- Do you happen to know his address?_   
_\- Yes, and whatever you are going to ask after this question, I’m going to say no to it, I’m sorry I cannot tell you my customers’ personal information._   
_\- But at least let me know what is his family name?_   
_\- Sir you ask a lot of questions.. and I’m going to say no to you._

Inseong felt a bit defeated. But he know he have to meet that guy someday, and he had got a plan.


	3. I knew you from somewhere

A week passed by faster than a wind, it is now the time most of workers get out of work on the last working day of the week, walking faster than normal, and most with joy thinking about what they are going to do in the weekends. Sanghyuk was still at work, as the head of the marketing department, he likes staying late every Friday nights until 10 to finish the left-over works from throughout the week. He never thought about staying late as a punishment, he wants it as any other work. He wants to forget how he is still single, and well, has absolutely no hobby other than working and playing video games. Finishing his work, he walked down the lobby seeing Youngbin rushing to the office with a hurry look on his face.

_ \- Hey, what are you doing here this late? Aren’t you supposed to be home at this time? _

_ \- Well, aren’t you boss? _

_ \- Don’t call me boss, seriously, just call me Lee-nim like I asked. _

_ \- Well, okay, Lee-nim, I’m here picking up the documents I forgot doing during the weeks, I’m just going to finish it in the weekends and have it by your desk by— _

_ \- I’ve just done it to be honest, Youngbin, just walk home and have a wonderful weekend. _

_ \- Oh—Lee-nim, it was very nice of you doing that, but next time, please let us finish our assignment ㅠㅠ _

_ \- If you want… Okay I’m going to leave now, be home safe. _

Sanghyuk leaves the building in just a second after that, rushes on his way to the bingsu place, where he hangs out with Chanhee, who is obviously his only friend he trusts with his secrets. He was up on the clouds with thoughts until he arrived at the place.

_ \- Boss! _

The familiar voice came from behind Sanghyuk, he casually turned his back to look. He is surprised that it is Youngbin who followed him here.

_ \- Why did you follow me? _

_ \- I didn’t boss, my friend Inseong and me are going to hang out at this place – As he was talking, he pointed at the bingsu place. _

Sanghyuk realizes he was only wrongly mistaken his employee of stalking him, he politely says sorry and promises to buy Youngbin a bowl of bingsu for him.

_ \- Hyung, you are here early, finished work early? _

_ \- Yeah, and apparently my employee here is here with his friend, count his check into my account, please, Chanhee. _

_ \- O—Okay hyung. So you, the regulars? Or you want some strawberry? It haven’t been sold out today fortunately.  _

_ \- Okay let me have one, thanks. _

Sanghyuk walked slowly into the bingsu shop just to find that annoying drunk guy from last week was there, again, in his favorite booth. He wanted to punch him in the face right now because of that spot he took. But then again, he realized, the place is packed with people today. There were a few chairs left. He was going to offer Chanhee for help until people start to go home until Youngbin yelled at his direction, saying:

_ \- Boss, come here, sit with me and my friend! _

Sanghyuk stopped for a minute, then, he realized, he could make friend through this Youngbin, maybe this guy will be interesting, or maybe will be his best friend some day. But as soon as he turned his back to found out that Youngbin’s friend was that annoying drunk guy. Sanghyuk blasted to the counter and asked to help Chanhee.

_ \- Do you need some help? I can help you waiting on tables while you’re here doing the check-outs. _

_ \- It’s so helpful of you Da—Sanghyuk hyung.  _

_ \- It’s nothing, where could I put my coat at?  _

_ \- There’s an employee room in the back, there is nobody there so feel free to barge in. Then find an apron to put on. Again, thank you so much for doing this. _

_ \- Okay. I’ll just change and be right back. _

Sanghyuk takes off his coat and put on an apron he found inside an unlocked locker. When he walks out, most of the customers are gone, like it was a miracle, but, the annoying Inseong guy and his employee are still there. Sanghyuk forces himself to go out there, asks them the question that Chanhee said the first time he met him here:

_ \- Do you want anything more, or this is enough? _

_\- Boss…_ \- Youngbin surprises and looks at Sanghyuk.

_ \- Don’t look that surprise, I’m just helping out the shop here. _

Inseong looks at Sanghyuk with the most curious look he had ever look at anybody. He has this deja-vu thoughts like he had met this Sanghyuk somewhere, or maybe heard this voice somewhere. He just can’t recall that the moment. He talks with Youngbin about endless things in Korea when he was not here, since he seems to moving back here forever. He had this dream about living with Karen, but seems like it is gone now. Inseong and Youngbin had been talking for a while when the guy came in. That guy was probably 6 foot 2, higher than any of those who are sitting there at the shop.

_ \- Can I have a coffee ice cream please? And make it sugar-less, I’m on a diet. _

_ \- Do you have any more special orders? _

_ \- Don’t you understand Korean? I just order a sugar-less coffee ice cream. Just do like I said. _

Chanhee looks at the customer with the best attitude he could show since this was the guy who complaint a lot about him the other day. It’s hard enough to deal with an annoying customer but dealing with that customer again at midnight is worse. He made a sugar-less coffee ice cream for the big guy waiting in a table surfing his phone. Sanghyuk then brought the cup to the guy and walked back to Chanhee to talk.

_ \- What is up with him? He didn’t even look up at me when I brought him the cup of ice cream, what a rude guy. _

_ \- Yeah, I guessed he discovered this place a while ago, and since then, when he started coming here, he placed weird orders that I couldn’t even think of… He is a bit annoying and well he has demands… _

_ \- That’s what you’ve been dealing with?? That’s hard shit Chanhee… I feel you now. But seriously what is that guy Inseong with my colleague doing here since 8?? It had been more than 6 hours? They have THAT much of stories to share? _

_ \- Oh… I guess Inseong wants to meet “Dawon”, hyung.. He came here someday ago and asked me about you. But I denied giving him any information. _

_ \- Wow, that guy can chill… I only helped him once, am I his target of killing now… _

_ \- I’m so tired right now I can’t even think urgh, today my study group was supposed to present the whole lecture but one of the teachers that was supposed to grade our work just “conveniently” had a cold. And I know for sure he was not sick because I just saw him walking out with his friends earlier when I walked by a pub. Urgh I know he hated us “annoying” student but why did he have to do that? Now we have to reschedule the lecture again. _

_ \- Ouch, that hurts. But sure, I had a pretty packed day at work too, the department was crazy because it’s almost Seollal and they are pretty much doing work with no passion and just let things go… I must processed the whole thing all over again.. _

_ \- But you are the boss of that department right? Why didn’t you make them do the whole thing again? _

_ \- Chanhee, I know them too, I was at their position once, I knew how they feel. I want to help them since well this year I’ll not go back to Ilsan. My parents are on vacation and they are already checking in in Australia last week. _

_ \- Well, it’s on you though. You are kind, but you don’t need to be that kind. _

Sanghyuk and Chanhee keeps talking randomly about stuffs until Jaeyoon- the manager of the bingsu place taking the shift next to Chanhee reach the shop saying hello to them.

_ \- Dawon, why are you staying late tonight too? _

_ \- Jaeyoon hyung, keep your voice down, there are customers here…. And please call me Sanghyuk…….. _

_ \- What’s wrong..? _

Inseong and Youngbin then approached them. Sanghyuk was worried the drunk bitch might have over-heard the conversation he had with Jaeyoon earlier..

_ \- Goodbye boss, have a great Seollal vacation! I’m going to be back from Anyang and will bring you some gifts to thank you with the things you did for us the whole year! – Youngbin yells to Sanghyuk with the most happy voice ever. _

_ \- You have a great vacation too! And don’t mind gifts, I really did nothing to deserve it. _

_ \- Don’t be like that, boss, you did almost everything for us lately, I need to show some respect for the group. _

_ \- Well then, okay, be well this Seollal and have a wonderful time with your family! _

_ Inseong and Youngbin walked away, leaving Chanhee, Jaeyoon and Sanghyuk in the shop with the annoying guy who was still surfing through his phone carelessly and finishing his ice cream.  _

_ \- Urgh he came again, Chanhee? I can’t believe it… Such a demanding customer I can’t even think of… It’s annoying of him even come here at working hours….. _

_ \- Right..? I’m tired right now so I might take off now… Sorry I had a rough day today… Are you coming Dawon hyung? _

_ \- No, I’m not tired right now, I’m going to help Jaeyoon until the staffs come. _

_ \- Okay, serve yourself, I’m going to have some good sleep and take a bus home. _

Dawon sat down with Jaeyoon for a little, made small talks, maintained his waking conditions until it was 5. Dawon stood up and left, Jaeyoon continued preparing the shop for the weekend’s customers. Dawon was tired too, but he knew Jaeyoon hates being alone in a Saturday morning with a customer sitting there with many weird orders. He slowly walked along the road, enjoyed a great morning weather in the winter. Snow didn’t fall today and it is most likely it would not fall at all this week. Dawon love eating bingsu but snow, not his cup of tea. He hates snow, it makes everything wet and cold, he just bluntly can’t like it.

_ \- Hey, stranger! _

Dawon stopped a little, but decided not to stop to look back because there was nothing special about him that someone would call out about him.

_ \- Hey, stranger! Are you deaf or something? _

Dawon actually looked back this time. It is hard to actually hear some insult and not turning back.

_ \- Yeah, hey stranger, you want someone to accompany you? _

_ \- Uhm, sorry, but who are you..? And thank you but I’d prefer being alone. _

_ \- C’mon man it’s barely 6 in the morning, no one likes being alone better than being accompanied with some great guy with a great face like me. _

_ \- Are you always this annoying? _

Dawon realized it was the guy who was coming late at 2 at the bingsu shop, he must had left the shop right after him. He kept walking, leaving the bigger guy behind, trying to ignore him as good as possible.

_ \- Hey stranger, you are so unwelcoming. Hey! _

_ \- Urgh, what’s your problem big guy? _

_ \- No, I just want to make friends here. Can I walk with you? _

_ \- Urgh can you just go away, you are making me uncomfortable I might want to punch you in the face. _

_ \- No! _

_ \- Urgh you are so clingy, okay, let’s go. Where are you heading? _

_ \- Wherever you’re heading! _

Dawon stopped a little, trying to understand what this guy trying to do. He was about more than 6 feet tall, much more taller than Dawon enough to make him feel little about himself. He stared at the guy for a bit, and then continued walking.

_ \- So, what’s your name? I saw you wasn’t actually a staff at the bingsu shop since you didn’t have to ask anybody’s permission to be gone. – the big guy started the conversation with some platonic question. _

_ \- Why are you being talkative again? – Dawon was a little annoying at that point. _

_ \- I want to be friend with you stranger, please answer me I really want to talk with you. _

_ \- Ohm, okay, I was close to the manager and Chanhee, the waiter. _

_ \- Oh, that’s why I’d never seen you close hehe, I hope we could be friends so I could have someone walk me to the bingsu place in the middle of the night with – the taller guy talked in a cheerful voice _

_ \- Why do you need someone to walk you to that place in the middle of the night? You don’t even have a close friend to do that? _

_ \- Actually I don’t, but thank you for asking that though. _

Dawon was surprised, he never thought this guy was having no friend. He was good-looking, tall and absolutely friend-able. But no one would have guess it.

_ \- I’m sorry, I said that as a joke, I didn’t mean to hurt you that way… _

_ \- Oh, it’s actually okay though… _

_ \- Shit now I really want to be your friend though. My name is Sanghyuk, or even Dawon, you can call me both, but I’d prefer Sanghyuk if you do introduce me to some of your acquaintances. _

_ \- Oh, cool, Dawon is like a pretty name for a boy, but it suits you well.. hyung? _

_ \- Ah, don’t be like that, just talk like we’re in the same age, anyway I was born in 1995, what about you? _

_ \- Oh, I was born in ’96, hyung. My name is Seokwoo, or my agent would call me Rowoon, I’m a not-so-professional model. _

_ \- From now on, just call me Sanghyuk or Dawon, loose the hyung, you don’t need that, what is your phone number? _


End file.
